


She wasn't even working

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: msbarrows answered: Jethann/Carver - Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wasn't even working

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Hawke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411741) by [tanukiham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanukiham/pseuds/tanukiham). 



“You don’t look like you need the likes of _us_ , boy.”   
  
Carver was not yet interested in men _or_ elves, but the redhead with the ridiculously blue eyes was kind of compelling, and he wanted to look sophisticated. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”  
  
“I do. But I don’t always ask if I can buy them a drink.”   
  
Carver grimaced. He might be inexperienced but he wasn’t _stupid_. “My round, then?” He wondered how little he could get away with spending while still looking like he had money.   
  
The elf looked shocked, _shocked_ I tell you. “How could you possibly think - oh well, if you must.” Carver rolled his eyes and bought a jug of the Rose’s extremely drinkable ale, a deceptive tonic which seemed flat and non-alcoholic until you finished your second glass.  Leaning elegantly on the bar, the elf poured them both a glass and suggested that “Adriano is the king of the sweet chin music, if you catch my drift. But I like to think I offer superior _all-over_ service.” 

Carver was trying to think of an inoffensive way to say he preferred girls when he remembered he was in a brothel. “What about the girl with the ponytail?” he said, suavely not looking at her. “That doesn’t narrow it down much, big boy,” said the elf. “We’re all merchandise here, so I’m sure it’ll be fine if you just point.” His tone was not _quite_ sarcastic.

Looking to where he last saw her standing, he said “The one over the-FUCKING ANDRASTE GAMLEN!” And with one foul swoop - or perhaps stoop - Gamlen Amell ruined Carver’s chances of looking sophisticated in front of anyone, although in Carver’s favour, Gamlen didn’t look much happier to see him either. “I - I won’t tell your mother if you won’t,” he snivelled, and shuffled off to a dim corner to hide behind his beer.

The elf looked genuinely concerned. “You two are _related_? Sweetheart, you can have a big hug on the house.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this linked directly to tanukiham's brilliant The Other Hawke. This work is in no way intended to be thieving from that fic, but it seemed like it would fit.


End file.
